


"I'll drive you to the hospital."

by sarih93



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley is very excited about becoming an aunt. Hope is along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll drive you to the hospital."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to join two of my 100 ways to say I love you and post them here with a few tweaks.

Since the season was almost over after every practice the team would stay on the field to hang out together. Some of them were sitting around the center circle. Kelley was there talking with Pinoe and A-Rod when her phone rang.

"Oh my god! Really? Ok, I'll be right there!" Kelley was almost yelling and it drew everyone's attention. Kelley hung up with a shocked face and when she noticed that all eyes were on her she started grinning.

"Guys! I'm going to be an aunt." Everyone cheered while Kelley squealed and jumped around.

"Fuck I'm going to be an aunt. Ok, I have to get to the hospital before the baby is born," Kelley muttered to herself. She started to make her way to the lockers but she figured she didn't have time to shower so she started to retrace her steps.

A hand landed on her shoulder, startling her. "I'll drive you to the hospital." Hope had sneaked up on her and was staring amused at the frazzled defender.

Kelley nodded with a goofy smile on her face. Hope lowered her hand to Kelley's back and guided her towards the car.

“Hope?”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to be an aunt.” Kelley was basically skipping. Hope smiled ruefully; it was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

 

Hope didn't mean to stay this long. Back at the soccer field Kelley looked too excited (almost like those squirrels she likes so much) at the idea of the birth of her niece and Hope figured it would be best for Kelley and anyone on the streets if she didn't drive herself to the hospital.

The plan was that Hope was just going to drop Kelley at the hospital since her parents and her brother were already there. When they got to the hospital Kelley tried to exit the car with her seatbelt still on.

“Really Kell?” Hope rolled her eyes, “hang on.” She decided to walk Kelley inside. Kelley probably could've found Erin's room on her own but since Hope had already parked the car why not go up there too?

It wasn't until they were greeted by Kelley's mom that Hope realized they were holding hands. Immediately she tried to release Kelley’s hand but she refused to let go.  No one seemed to notice or care about them holding hands and Hope tried to not make a big deal out of it. After knowing Kelley for two years she used to her characteristic touchiness.

“I’m hungry,” Jerry announced after Erin was taken to the delivery room.

“Me too,” Kelley admitted sheepishly.

“There’s a Starbucks across the street. I’ll see what I can find. Hope do you want some coffee?”

Hope was a little startled by Kelley’s dad offer but she said yes because as a college student she really can’t say no to free coffee.

After eating Kelley and Jerry’s excitement had multiplied and the siblings were getting way ahead of themselves, talking about teaching their niece to shoot a BB gun.  Meanwhile Karen was telling Hope stories about what it was like raising her three children. Imagining a baby Kelley was too fucking cute for Hope to care about the massive pile of homework waiting for her at her dorm.

Suddenly Erin’s husband reappeared, looking overwhelmed but with a permanent smile on his face and announced that the waiting was over. Both the baby and the mom were ok and were going to be moved back to their room soon. Everyone was celebrating and somehow that now included Hope.

“She looks weird.” Was the first thing Jerry said when he saw the baby. Hope would’ve agreed with him but she didn’t want to be smacked too by the new grandmother. Newborns may be weird looking but Kelley held her niece like it was the most precious thing in the world and it made Hope feel all funny inside.

Hope got a text from Carli and she frowned when she looked at the time, she should’ve started to study about an hour ago.

“I should go,” Hope said regretfully to Kelley.

“I’ll walk you out.” Hope said goodbye to the rest of Kelley’s family.

Kelley accompanied her to her car. She must still be emotional about the baby because Hope could’ve sworn there were once again stars on Kelley’s eyes.

“Drive safely,” Kelley told her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Hope dropped a quick kiss on her head before getting into the car and driving off.  The all-nighter she was going to have to pull now was definitely worth it.


End file.
